


Accidental Drabbles

by In_the_aroace_brigade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babybones, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cannibalism, Character Death, Crucifixion, Dismemberment, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Edgeplay, Feathers & Featherplay, Food Play, Fur, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Major Character Injury, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Gore, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Possessiveness, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Stuffing, Tentacle Sex, Yandere, cum kink, whoopie cushion in the bedroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_the_aroace_brigade/pseuds/In_the_aroace_brigade
Summary: Drabbles of varying lengths less than 1k words (most around 100 however) based on a variety of prompts. Each chapter will have its own tags and warnings.





	1. UF Papyrus- Oviposition

**Prompt 1: UF pap and Oviposition**

“NYYEE-” The great and terrible Papyrus bit off his moan, glancing guiltily at the door. He didn’t want Sans to know of this particular kink of his. Seeing no change, he stroked his own clitoris again before readying the raw egg near his entrance, taking a deep breath before sliding it inside. He consoled himself that this was training for his magic, to not break the egg inside of him when he climaxed. As his body accepted the egg and pulled it deeper within, he realized this might be a harder challenge then he first thought.


	2. UF Sans x UF Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: DUB/CON -UF Sans, UF Pap mention, Magical detachable female genitalia

**Prompt 2: Red discovers Edge's magical pocket pussy- THIS IS DUB/CON**

Sans cursed and opened the next drawer of his brother’s dresser. “Where did he put my last mustard bottle? He’s such an asshole!” Glancing down, he found…socks. His face blushed a bit and he went to push the drawer back in when a soft red glow caught his eye. Reaching down, he pulled out a pliant cylinder of magic, the outsides shivering at his touch. Gently stroking the slit that breached the top, Sans marveled at the magic that dripped from inside before smirking. It was time for him to finally get revenge.


	3. US Sans x US Flowey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: Tentacle sex, US Flowey

**Prompt 3: Tentacles + US sans  
**

 

Sans glanced around before knocking on the door to the shop, trying to look calm and confident. He was in Flowey village and while he was most assuredly assisting this particular flowey in achieving their dreams of “col-leg” his methods would be frowned upon should anyone else find out.

A vine opened the door and before he could say anything, the coinpurse in his hand had been snatched and 3 vines were wiggling their way inside his battle armor. He let out a groan of relief as one breached his entrance, the others pinning him against the dirt floor.


	4. UF Sans x US Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rough sex, implied first time (at least in this position), UF Sans tops

**Prompt 4: UF Sans topping US Pap- first time they have sex together**

 

Sans thrust himself into Papyrus, drawing out a long moan. “Heh, you like that? Never would have taken you for someone who likes it rough.” Sans pounded in again, making his point with the whines falling from Papyrus’s mouth.

“I don’t normally go for this…..but since you are w-willing to do all the work….” Papyrus panted out, trailing off to yell as Sans gripped his pelvis harder and drove his hips in.

“Guess I’m not doin’ my job then, if your mouth can make any noises other than moans. Let me see what I can do about that” Sans smirked.


	5. US Sans x US Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shibari (Rope play), Swapcest

**Prompt 5: Swapcest Shibari**

Blue whined as Papyrus tightened the ropes just enough, pulling his bones into a hog tie with his knees spread wide. He tried to wiggle on his stomach but a gentle “Shhh” and a pat to his skull was all he received for his efforts, Papyrus having actually put effort into his work for once.

Having finished, Papyrus traced his phalanges along Blue’s bones, supposedly checking to make sure that nothing was too tight on him, but Blue couldn’t help but notice how he lingered over his ribs and pelvis.

Why had he insisted on knot practice today?!?


	6. UT Sans x UF Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Public Sex, Oral Sex, Ecto-Penis

**Prompt 6: Public Sex, Kustard**

Sans kept his smile plastered on his face, hoping that he wasn’t visibly sweating. He finished loading up the hotdog and handed it off to his customer. As soon as they were gone he let out a swear and looked underneath the counter at Red, who had Sans’ member lodged deep inside his throat, suckling around it.

“Do you mind? Kind of busy!”

Red smiled and shrugged. “Sure, have it your way.” He dropped his own pants and fingered his hole into existence.

Sans contained his shaking as the next customer approached. It was going to be a long day.


	7. Grillby x Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW, cuddly Papyrus

**Prompt 7: Doesn’t want to leave bed, Papby**

Grillby blinked himself awake and looked down at his side. The sight caused him the crackle merrily. Everyone thought Papyrus was always on the go, but Grillby knew the truth. He relished mornings like this, where Papyrus would latch himself onto his lover and snuggle close, seeking out the warmth he emitted.

He gently shook Papyrus’ shoulder. “Pap, it is time to get up.”

Papyrus groaned and pressed his skull tighter against Grillby’s chest. “No, I don’t want to! 5 more minutes please?”

Grillby smiled and drifted his hands along Papyrus’ ribs. “Okay babe, 5 more minutes.”


	8. UT Papyrus x UF Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temperature Play, Edgepuff, Papcest, ecto-genetalia

**Prompt 8: Temperature Play, Papcest**

Edge sighed in relief again as the bubbling hot spring relaxed his ligaments, finally working out some of the kinks that had been erking him for days. “I have to admit CreamPuff, this was a good idea.”

“For the last time, my name isn’t CreamPuff!” Papyrus exclaimed, reaching into a cooler he had brought along.

“Hey Edge, close your eyes a minute, okay? I have one last idea.”

Edge grunted and complied, then almost shrieked as Papyrus pulled him out of the water and placed cold snow on his pelvis, shocking his magic into being before Papyrus slid inside.


	9. US Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omorashi (accidental, not infantilized).

**Prompt 9: Omorashi**

Papyrus held his knees together, attempting to keep his voice level. “I have to go, thanks for the tea!”

The voice on the other side of the door rumbled “Are you okay? Did something happen?”

He stuttered out “N-no, everything is fine! Just realized I left something at home!”

Before the other monster could say goodbye Papyrus had disappeared through a shortcut, arriving in his own bedroom. “Why did I have to have that second cup?” he whimpered.

Taking a step towards the door, he was overwhelmed and started to pee, magic soaking his shorts as he cried with relief.


	10. SF Sans x SF Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sensory Play, Blindfolds, Fur, Feather, Mention of edging, Master/Slave relationship

**Prompt 10: Sensory Play**

Papyrus panted, straining to hold his moans back, fearing the end of their fun game if he disobeyed his Lord. The small skeleton was running a fur glove over his bones at this moment, gently brushing here and there to keep Papyrus on edge. 

The glove disappeared entirely and Papyrus remained still, waiting for the next implement. His Lord spoke “Dog, we are almost done. Remain quiet and I’ll let you come.”

A feather on his phalanges startled him and he let out a yelp. In a flash his Lord had him pinned to a wall, spread-eagle. “You barked.”


	11. UT Papyrus x UF Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bodyguard trope, SFW

**Prompt 11: Edgepuff with Papyrus as an heir and Edge as a “well-paid” bodyguard**

“I don’t get it man, why in the world would you want to guard that creampuff?” the stranger asked Edge, a bemused glance at Papyrus.

Edge glanced over at his employer, the tall lanky skeleton bubbling over with delight at the “quaint” shop in complete innocence. Papyrus chose that moment to look up, his grin piercing Edge as his eyes beckoned him in. Memories of this morning, last night, and many times before flooded the scarred monster and he had to keep himself from whisking Papyrus away, citing potential threats as an excuse.

“It pays well.” He answered gruffly.


	12. US Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: SFW, A love of seasonal candy

**Prompt 12: US Pap’s favorite candy**

Halloween was one of Papyrus’ favorite holidays here on the surface, despite seeing kids run around in bloody costumes with knives or baseball bats. This past Halloween had a plethora of humans wearing shirts that said “Daddy’s Lil Monster” which made Papyrus snort in amusement. But now it was the day after Halloween, possibly the best day of the year. He finished dumping his items in his cart and approached the register, ignoring the cashier’s wide eyed look. He loaded all of his groceries onto the conveyor belt. “These all you got?”

The employee nodded, scanning all 37 bags of candy corn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bag of candy corn I bought said "Made with real honey." There was no stopping me (the sugar induced madness ensured that).


	13. Babybones Sans and Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER INJURY/POTENTIAL DEATH, Sfw

Papyrus had started following him everywhere. He knew his baby brother just wanted to be with him but why did he have to bug him all the time? All Sans wanted to do was hang out with his friends and do big kid stuff, but every time he tried to get away Papyrus would find him. Eventually Sans had enough.

“WHY DON’T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE!” He screamed at Papyrus, shoving him away, causing him to stumble and fall. His head struck a hidden rock and he started to dust, changing Sans’ face to one of horror.


	14. US Sans x UT Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Food Porn, cooking competition, mild stuffing

**Prompt 14: Food porn**

“ARE YOU READY?” Two voices screamed out.

“READY!” Two more voices exclaimed.

“AND…COOK”

Blue began frying the meat for his tacos while Papyrus put water on to boil and started smashing his tomatoes. Captains Undyne and Alphys were standing behind them, yelling out encouragement and instructions. At the table sat Sans and Papy, stomachs still bloated with the results of the prior cooking competition.

“Why don’t we find another judge to help make this more…fair?” Papy asked, trepidation filling his voice.

“WIMPS!” roared the captains.

Sans and Papy exchanged glances and sighed, Papy adjusting his belt to make room.


	15. UT Sans x UT Asgore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiday, suggestive, nsfw

**Prompt 15: Candy Cane, Suggestive**

“Sans, why are you sucking on that candy cane? For that matter, how are you sucking on a candy cane?” Asgore did a double take at the sight of his judge lying across his throne, a small tree  covered with candy canes standing a foot away.

“heh, you really want to find out Asgore? come a little closer.” Sans winked and beckoned.

Asgore approached him, still trying to puzzle out what Sans had in mind when he felt his pants unzipping and dropping towards his knees. “What are you doing?!?” he exclaimed.

Sans smiled upwards. “showing you.”


	16. UF Alphys x UF Undyne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bondage, food play, nsfw

**Prompt 16: Cool Whip -Underfell Alphyne**

Alphys writhed beneath her bonds, desperately attempting to escape the torture that Undyne was subjecting her to. “I won’t let you get away with this!” She yelled out, a shudder passing through her torso, tail twitching.

“Look at you, you love this. Don’t lie to me, lizard girl, I know you too well.” Undyne swiped upwards with her tongue once more before sucking Alphys’ breast, making sure to get every last drop of whipped cream into her mouth. Beneath her, Alphys moaned softly, shifting to try and press against her girlfriend. “Tastes pretty good, but still doesn’t compare to you.”


	17. UT Alphys x UT Undyne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burn (from cooking), Hurt/Comfort, SFW

**Prompt 17: Hurt/Comfort, Tale Alphyne**

“STOVE YOU PUNK, YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME? WELL NOW YOU GOT ONE, AND HERE’S A SECOND.”

Alphys hurried toward the sound of Undyne’s screaming, scurrying into the kitchen just as a spear flew into the range.

“W-what happened?” Alphys asked, already heading towards the first aid kit she made Undyne keep.

Undyne grumbled “The stove caught on fire again, guess it couldn’t handle my intensity, fuhuhuhu!”

Alphys brought over the kit, looking over Undyne. “You o-only got one burn this time!” she said brightly, pulling out some cream and bandaids. “But please, b-be more careful.”


	18. SF Alphys x SF Undyne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non graphic Gore (not between 2 listed characters)

**Prompt 18: Gore/Romance, Swapfell Alpyne – Alphys loves the way Undyne makes bodies (before they dust)**

The screams had just begun when Alphys arrived at the Lab. She grinned fiercely and hurried past the security measures, taking the elevator to the deepest portion. Walking around a corner, she found Undyne doing what she loved most. Alphys snuck her arms around her girlfriend and hugged her tight, placing a gentle kiss against her neck. “How long did this one last?”

Undyne checked her clipboard. “19.3 minutes before beginning to dust, a new record.”

On the exam table before them was half of an amalgamation of several monsters, sewn together from parts of criminals that Alphys caught.


	19. UF Papyrus x UF Asgore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excessive cum, Angst, Praise

**Prompt 19: Papyrus fucked to the point of tears and filled with cum**

Asgore released inside of Papyrus once more, cum squirting out around his dick every time he thrust inside. Papyrus whimpered, crying as he moaned softly. “Aren’t you a such a good little guard for your King? You take my dick so well, it is like it was made just for you.”

Papyrus panted and nodded, more tears escaping when Asgore started to pound in harder. Asgore wanted to be the only one who got to see him like this, begging and pleading for more. And if his soldiers did their jobs correctly in Snowdin today, he would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be made into a whole fic, but I need to finish some other stuff first!


	20. US Sans x UF Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW, food, hint of potential stuffing

**Prompt 20: Blueberry spoils UF Sans with good food**

Red chuckled nervously, eyeing the plethora of food before him. “Blue, are you having a party? I thought you said everyone else was busy.”  
The chipper skeleton piped up “They are! I remembered what you had said about only having eaten a couple different types of food your whole life, so I wanted you to try some more…only I couldn’t decide which ones.” Blue said sheepishly.  
“Thanks Blue, but you didn’t have to-”  
“It was no trouble at all! Now, just sit down and get ready, because your taste buds are in for a treat!”


	21. UT Sans x Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No TW (unless you don't like Whoopie Cushions)

**Prompt 21: Sans x Unnamed Partner- Sans hides whoopee cushion in bed, forgets about it, and accidentally sets it off himself**

Sans nuzzled his partner passionately, phalanges slipping their shirt off their shoulders. He eyed the bed beside him in a glance as his partner pulled him closer, kissing him urgently. There was some reason why he didn’t want to roll over there just yet, but he couldn’t remember it. _Guess it isn’t important._

His lover leaned back and smirked before pouncing forward again, twisting their body so Sans would land on his back in the center of the bed.

“Pbbbbbblllllllllt” the sudden fart noise halted all activity for a second, then they both burst out laughing, the whoopee cushion exposed.


	22. UT Papyrus x UT Mettaton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sfw, ridiculous fashion

**Prompt 22: Papyton- fashion**

 

“TADA!” Papyrus spun around to show off his outfit, sequins glittering from the edges of the crop top while matador styled pants hugged his hip bones below. “I MADE IT MYSELF, HOW DO I LOOK?”

Mettaton walked around his boyfriend, keenly inspecting the clothing. “I love it Darling! I simply must have you design a clothing line for my store. You’ll be the star of my next fashion show!”

“REALLY?!? DO YOU MEAN IT?” Papyrus exclaimed, gloved phalanges slapping his cheekbones, framing his face.

 

“Of course, Darling, you’ve got talent and who are we to deny the world?”


	23. UF Toriel x UF Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: possessiveness, yandere Toriel, drugging

**Prompt 23: UF Toriel, Possessiveness**

“Thank you for your hospitality, Your Ex-Highness. I will allow Sans to continue to visit the door so long as it does not interfere with his duties.” Papyrus stood and attempted to salute as a wave of dizziness washed over him. He immediately created a bone construct, but it was weak and flickered out quickly.

“Oh dear, it looks like you’ve fallen ill. I better get you up to bed.” Toriel’s eyes gleamed.

“W-Why” Papyrus slurred out.

“It was never about your brother.” Toriel picked him up, one arm supporting him while the other skirted towards his soul.


	24. RebornTale Alphys x RebornTale Undyne

**Prompt 24: Cute that takes a sudden turn**

Alphys’ hand slowly crept through the space that separated their bodies, searching. Smiling, Undyne made no comment to the demon and reached out with her own hand, grasping the other’s claws. They sat until the false lights began to dim and artificial nightfall began.

“Has it been 15 minutes already? Time flies when I am with you” the angel uttered, gazing at her lover.

“Until next week, light of my life. Go on first, I’ll leave in a few minutes. And don’t forget to wash the demon residue from your hand.”

Undyne smiled sadly, wishing their love wasn’t forbidden.


	25. Toriel x Snowdin Shopkeeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in Babybones AU

**Prompt 25: Babybones**

Toriel chased after Papyrus, wondering how a baby that just learned to walk could already be so fast. Sans was resting comfortably in a sling around her shoulders, having no inclination to get down.

Papyrus looked back at her and grinned before darting through an open doorway. Panic seized her and she sprinted in after him to find a rabbit monster holding him gently, tickling his ribs. “Oh is this your little one? He’s cute, I bet my kids would love to play with him sometime. Let me know if you ever need a babysitter” she said, winking at Toriel.


	26. Asgore x Gerson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anal Pampering

**Prompt 26: Anal Pampering**

Asgore moaned as Gerson massaged around his puckering hole, the warm oils being used as lube scenting the tent.

“Careful, don’t want your battalion to hear you, eh Major?” The young turtle chuckled and drizzled more lube with one paw while the other slowly began to stretch him, starting with just a blunted claw tip.

“Hhhhnnngg, w-why are you going so s-slow tonight? I can take much m-more than this you know” Asgore panted softly, his member already dripping.

Gerson leaned in to kiss down his lover’s back. “I know, but for now let me take care of you.”


	27. US Sans x US Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sfw; based on a scene from The Office

**Prompt 27: Blueberry getting so excited about tacos that he crushes them**

 

“Papyrus, dinner’s ready” Sans called out, setting the table. Papyrus shambled in and rubbed Sans’ head, earning him a squeak of indignation.

“Nachos again, bro?” Papyrus asked as he sat down to eat.

“THEY ARE DISASSEMBLED TACOS, IT IS VERY AVANT-GARDE!” Sans’ face looked ever so slightly annoyed though, and Papyrus could see where the juices had stained his phalanges.

“But if it is disassembled shouldn’t the ingredients be a bit more…separate?” Papyrus chowed down while teasing his brother.

“BUT THEN YOU DON’T GET THE PERFECT BLEND OF FLAVORS! MY WAY IS MUCH BETTER!”

Papyrus chuckled and nodded in agreement.


	28. UF Papyrus x UF Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crucifixation, major character death, dusting, dismemberment, possessiveness
> 
> based on: [Crucifixation Pic](https://askellie.tumblr.com/post/156017402556/oh-wow-i-love-this-someone-write-me-a-fic-to)

**Prompt 28:**

“One rule, Sans.” Papyrus’ voice sounded distant and cold. “Don’t tell ANYONE about our relationship.”

Sans shook, his magic desperately attempting to repair limbs that were no longer there. His shirt hung in rags about his frame, sullied in red. His pants were long gone, not that much of his pelvis was left to hide.

“Goodbye, Sans.”

Sans shuddered, breathing slowing from the crucifixion. He would be lying if he said he didn’t like it though. Every time he broke this rule, Papyrus found a new way to punish him. And every reset, Sans came back to do it again.

 

**Prompt 28b:**

When Papyrus was satisfied enough time had passed, he returned to the village square. The cross remained on display, ropes lying slack, nails still stuck into the top. Below, a ragged shirt lay on golden flowers sprinkled with dust. The only sign of what had occurred were the splatters of red magic.

Papyrus reached into his armor and pulled out a vial, capturing some of the dust that lay about. He corked it and strung it on a necklace, tucking it beneath his clothes. “I will always have a part of you now. Even dead, you are MINE.”


	29. Murder Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bondage, Referenced death
> 
> Based on: [Murder Sans Bondage](https://askellie.tumblr.com/post/156342021851/speaking-of-nice-things-in-my-inbox-i)

**Prompt 29:**

The hands brushed against his cheek as they brought the gag to his mouth, the leather smooth on his bone. His eye blazed with magic and they quickly buckled the gag on, then lay still on either side of his head. Sans tried to free himself of his bonds, struggling against the straps that contained him head to toe. When his efforts failed, he smiled in success. His magic trickled from the hands that hung on hooks and instead began weaving thorough his bones, pulsing. Everyone else was dead and he had never felt more alive.


	30. Sugar Daddy Jerry x Anon/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains Jerry and whatever is left of my dignity

**Prompt 30: Sugar Daddy Jerry  
**

You smile as you reach your new home, the mansion’s gates barring your entry until the guard lets you through. Your new sugar daddy had captured your heart from the start, even without the lavish gifts he bestowed upon you.  
You had met when he showed up at your workplace needing help. Monsters were new to the surface and he particularly intrigued you. It was hard to believe that was mere weeks ago.  
He greeted you at the door, a smile stretching across his face. “Honey, I’m home” you joked.   
He kissed you deeply “Call me Daddy Jerry, okay Baby?”


	31. UT Sans x UF Asgore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-con
> 
> Based on: [Teleportation Shenanigans](http://mnstrcndy.tumblr.com/post/157156099519/with-all-the-au-shenanigans-hes-bound-to-shortcut)

**Prompt 31:**

Sans froze in place under Asgore’s trident. He had been trying to take a shortcut home after a very long day and he must have entered a different universe on accident.

“What do we have here?” Asgore growled, leaning closer. Sans leaned backwards but in a quick move the king held him firmly in his arms.

“Sorry your majesty, got a little lost, I can just be on my way.” Sans stammered out.

The king turned, still holding Sans. “Finders keepers.” He stripped Sans of his clothes as he strolled and wrapped him in his cloak, shrouding him in darkness.


	32. US Papyrus x Human Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yandere, Death, Noncon, Delusions
> 
> A full drabble series was made of this, you can find it here: [What He Seeks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12035646)

**Prompt 32: Swap Pap frees the skeleton**

The human whimpered around the rag stuffed deep into their mouth. Swap ignored, them, checking his tools one last time. He had thought they were nice when he first met them; a human who had the same name as his brother, willing to comfort him in his loss after the child’s actions underground. Yet a few nights ago they had told him the truth of humans; he had been plotting ever since.

He picked up a knife and turned, whispering in their ear “Don’t worry Sans, I’ll get you out. I just have to cut some things off you first.”


	33. UT Sans x UF Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sfw fluff
> 
> Based on the very nsfw fic by Mercy_Run: [Karmic Retribution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8255036)

**Prompt 33: Kedgeup based on Karmic Retribution type of Universe**

Edge looked over at the small skeleton on the other side of the couch, shaking his head as the other whined in sleep. This other version of his brother seemed to be riddled with the same nightmares that Red used to get, before he, the Great Papyrus, had learned of it and stopped them in their tracks. Now his brother slept peacefully most nights, and Edge would be darned if he wouldn’t do the same for Sans.

Pulling Sans into his lap, he gently scrapped his phalanges across the little skeleton’s skull. “Sleep easy, Sans, I will protect you.”


	34. US Papyrus x UF Sans

**Prompt 34:Stretch says Red is a lazy lover**

The pace was slow as usual, just enough to keep him worked up. Stretch smirked and felt around for his phone, ready to take another picture of Red managing to be lazy even in bed. Yet after a minute of searching he still hadn’t found it.

“Looking for this?” Stretch paled as he looked up at Red, the skeleton’s red eyelights glinting. “I found the photos.”

Stretch realized in alarm that the cock filling his pelvis was pumping much faster now, hitting all the right spots. He bit back a moan, legs shaking with the first of his many orgasms.


	35. DogPack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Canine Unit visits the Yulin Dog Meat Festival
> 
> TW: Cannibalism, implied character death

Greater Dog wagged his tail eagerly as he and the other dog pack members took in the festival. They had been invited as guests of honor and all were happy to attend. Lesser Dog had wandered off at one point but Greater Dog was sure he would be back for their special dinner. Plates were brought out before them and they all dug in eagerly, amazed at the flavor.

“I am glad you like it! This dog was a particularly fine one, and gave us a lot of meat by stretching its neck out!” their human host exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> Author can be found at [accidentalfeelfest](http://accidentalfeelfest.tumblr.com/)


End file.
